


Ending (Mutual Feeling Remix)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was hard and they were tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending (Mutual Feeling Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truce](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3113) by Velvetmouse. 



Bloody and torn, the pair panted. Their wands at their sides, forgotten in the aftermath of their fighting. Harry met grey eyes, wondering when they had reached this point. How did they go from school rivals to full blown enemies, fighting each other for their lives?

It was too much to bear.

Harry was surprised when Draco dropped his wand suddenly. "No more, Potter," he said.

Hesitant, Harry's wand clattered to the ground, rolling away to join Draco's.

"Truce then?"

"Yes, truce," Draco agreed.

Approaching each other cautiously, they met hands, shaking on their agreement.

Their war was finally over.


End file.
